


Stonewall

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: The silence was going to kill her. “It was weeks for me, Wrex,” she whispered emotionally. “Throwing Joker into an escape pod…thatjusthappened for me.Tome.”“Two years is a long time, even for long-lived species like mine.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NalaNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/gifts).



> Another one of my favorite pairings. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> * * *

To say she was worried was an understatement. Since she woke up on that metal slab, _he_ was all she could think about. But messaging him with Cerberus looking over her shoulder was out of the question lest they know how to hurt her. Now, she exited the shuttle on the landing pad in the Urdnot camp on Tuchanka. He had to know it was her. Garrus had said he was the clan leader now and it was the clan leader that authorized the landing.

Or…Maybe he didn’t and that was why she was met with armed guards.

Her team, Mordin and Grunt, were quiet behind her. It was likely they could sense her nervousness. Thankfully, the krogan everywhere around them didn’t have enough experience with her to know what they were smelling on her. Wrex would know. Wrex always knew.

* * *

_“You’re worried.”_

_Wrex’s hand covered her hip, their bodies still slick with sweat from their union. “Ilos is…”_

_“Hmph,” her lover commented when she didn’t finish._

_Shepard smiled, she knew what he was doing. Staying quiet so she would talk. He was lucky she loved him. “What?” She teased. “Ready for another round?” The vibrations from his chest made her chuckle. “That was a stupid question, I know.”_

_She sighed when his finger dipped between her folds. “I was just waiting for an invitation,” he told her. “But don’t think this ends the conversation you’re stalling.”_

* * *

The hall opened up into a war-torn encampment. Rubble littered nearly every surface. “Clan Leader?” She asked a nearby krogan. He nodded into the direction where several krogan were talking. “Thanks.”

Before she could get her rising anticipation under control, she heard her name from his throat. Low and guttural like she’d heard many, many times. He may have spoken with familiarity, but his eyes held suspicion. She licked her lips, “Wrex,” she said far stronger than she was feeling under his gaze.

She knew her heart was in her throat the entire conversation and she sure as hell hoped Mordin and Grunt remembered what Wrex was saying because it was just going in one ear and out the other for her.

When Wrex dismissed them, she swallowed and turned away. She could feel his eyes on her. It hurt, but she understood. Two years for him, mere weeks for her.

While she was waiting on Garrus to join them for Mordin’s mission, Shepard did her normal nosy thing: See everything, ask annoying questions, solve a problem. However solving the pyjack problem was far more fun than she was expecting and she ended up winning over a varren named Urz.

“Who’s a good boy, huh?” She said as she scratched the varren’s neck. He was a pretty guy.

“Shepard, do you have to talk to me like that in front of other people?” Garrus quipped as he joined her causing the krogan merchant to laugh loud enough to garner attention from all over the camp.

“A turian with a sense of humor,” the krogan said with a rough chuckle. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

Shepard waited by the Tomkah while Garrus said his hello’s to Wrex. She was pretty sure Garrus knew of her and the old krogans _former_ relationship. Jeez it was taking a lot to take everything in. Even more to accept the lost two years.

“Stress high, blood pressure elevated,” Mordin commented as he scanned her.

“Garrus, get a move on!” Shepard called across the camp. “Mordin is scanning me again!”

“Pfft,” Mordin scoffed. “Important mission, need to check team’s vitals.”

With one last look at Wrex, his red eyes on her, she turned to the Tomkah to find some krogan in _her_ seat. “I’m driving asshole! Move over!”

“Don’t kill my clan, Shepard,” a rough order came but she could hear the humor in the familiar rumble.

“I kept you alive didn’t I?” She replied with a flirty smirk.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the camp, Shepard was covered in blood and gore. She was tired, cranky, and just pissed the fuck off. Fucking douchebag salarian prick…

That hospital…

Those damned experiments…

How was she supposed to sleep tonight after seeing those females?

“It’s done, Wrex,” she informed him as she approached his stone throne, the horrid scent of burned krogan flesh no doubt unmistakable to the clan leaders nose.

“And the data?” He asked evenly.

“Saved but we don’t know if it is useful yet,” she answered honestly. “Your scout made it back too.”

“Good,” Wrex answered.

The silence was going to kill her. “It was weeks for me, Wrex,” she whispered emotionally. “Throwing Joker into an escape pod…that _just_ happened for me. _To_ me.”

“Two years is a long time, even for long-lived species like mine.”

She swallowed, her eyes down cast so he wouldn’t see the devastation. “See you in a few days,” she muttered before turning on her heel and making her way back to her shuttle. She didn’t want to come back at all but she needed Grunt with his head on straight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult to get herself as pumped up as Grunt was. Zaeed seemed to be indifferent about the whole thing though he did enjoy watching her head-butt an idiot krogan, Uvenk, she thought his name was. A big baby more like.

Instead of participating, Shepard hopped up on some rubble and let Grunt have his fun. That was until a familiar rumble made her smile fiercely and excitement flutter in her stomach.

“Thresher Maw!” She yelled just before it burst from the ground. It didn’t seem like it had been that long since she’d done this last but with Garrus and Wrex next to her. She used her sniper, taking shots in between acid landing on the stone she was using for cover.

It was a young maw, so its armor hadn’t hardened yet.

The trio had it down in minutes though she let Grunt take the last shot. His laughter was loud as they were all covered with the maw’s insides. Shepard was proud and smiling, but unamused at the kids antics.

Just when she thought she could get hosed down, her head-butting recipient made an appearance. It looked like she bruised his cranial plate _and_ his ego. She hoped Wrex wasn’t too pissed they were slaughtering Uvenk and his little runts.

By the time they made it back to camp, a celebration was already happening. The thresher maw they’d killed lay butchered over various fire pits. Alcohol was being carried in, likely ryncol.

“Go have fun, Urdnot Grunt,” she told him with a rough pat on the shoulder. “You earned it.” Shepard quickly sent a message off to Joker about the party for the other’s to join in on. She knew Kasumi had filled the observation room with enough alcohol for them all. There was no need for her crew to kill themselves drinking ryncol and she doubted Doctor Chakwas would appreciate the extra work.

With one last look in the direction of the red eyes weighing on her, she turned and made her way back to her shuttle. Zaeed promised to keep Grunt alive and Shepard…

She was going to go shower and drink alone.

* * *

It was nearing the noon hour on Tuchanka when she decided to go gather her passed out crew. She didn’t bother with armor because Jacob was still cleaning sand out of it. As she and Garrus walked through the hall toward the camp, EDI informed them that they had mating requests.

Garrus burst into laughter when Shepard snorted. She practically had to carry him out of the hallway so others could get through.

“EDI,” she called quietly while Garrus gathered himself. “Who the hell was mine?”

[Clan Leader Urdnot Wrex,] EDI answered.

Her heart raced as she looked towards his throne. He stared at her but didn’t move or give her so much as a sign that he was interested. Instead of trying to understand the change, she spied a redheaded grease monkey crawling around on the dirt.

“Garrus, get Kenneth to the shuttle,” Shepard ordered before clearing her throat. “Normandy crew, wake your lazy asses up and report to your ship,” she yelled out over the encampment. Groans came from every direction. “You heard me, up. Up. Up!”

“Shhh,” came a grumbled reply, complete with obscenities.

“I’ll stop yelling when you get your ass on my shuttle, Jack,” Shepard replied with mirth. “Bunch of pansy ass alcoholics! I know Salarians that can hold their liquor better than you!”

When a mostly sober Grunt appeared beside her, she couldn’t help but give his chin an affectionate scratch. “Did you enjoy your victory party?”

“Heh. Heh. Heh. It was great.” Grunt answered. “I made you my Battlemaster and my clan leader accepted my choice.”

“That so?” She asked raising her brow and looking at an unmoving Wrex. Mating request and battlemaster? “Well, help me get our krantt home okay?”

“Yes, Battlemaster,” Grunt replied happily.

The slow moving and grumbling crew made her smile.

* * *

_  
“Get your lazy asses up!” She yelled as she sat on Wrex’s hump. “You all can’t handle one night of drinking? Bunch a pussies, the lot of ya,” she joked._

_“We could take advantage of the freedom, Shepard,” Wrex rumbled, his intention quite clear in his tone._

_“We could,” she agreed. “But torturing these fuckers is fun.”_

_“Taking my seed is fun, too,” he pouted quietly._

_She laughed, “Let’s go then, big red. Mama needs some attention.” Her squeal was met with groans as Wrex ran past passed-out and hungover crew, Shepard barely hanging on.  
_

* * *

A familiar laugh pulled her from the memory. Wrex, Garrus, and Tali were catching up. She swallowed, her throat thick with pent up emotion.

Two years for them.

And she didn’t fit in their lives anymore.

It was a humble reminder of just how small she really was. How insignificant. Why the hell would terrorists bring her back from the dead? It was beyond cruel. It was torture waking up every day and having to force her brain to remember that it was two years and some odd days later.

Or waking to the void above her bed and it triggering memories of her death. Her last thoughts, desire, and regrets. There had been a lot of regrets. She hoped she was righting that, but some days were easier than others when it came to changing the way she handles things.

The three laughed as Shepard watch on in veiled jealousy. They were her first questions when she woke up without them. All of her crew were her upmost priority to her. As was mourning those that died during the attack.

They were loyal, there was no doubt about that, but maybe she had been too hard on them. They weren’t as open to her as they seemed to be with each other.

More regrets she had to live with. Death had a way of putting things into perspective.

Instead of saying goodbye to Wrex and causing herself more heartache, she joined the first shuttle filled with crew and returned home. Wrex always wanted sex, she remembers that much. But she could no longer just give him sex. She still loved him. Two years is a long time, as he said. He’d likely moved on or healed from losing her. Krogan and asari could cope better when they lost their mate. Or so she’d heard.

But Shepard was human and she was still mourning her lost time.


	3. Chapter 3

Being imprisoned in a luxury apartment wasn’t as good as it sounded. She had zero extranet access and very little contact with people. Anderson had supplied her with important news from the time she was dead and told her to catch up.

Other than his rare visit, her only adult communication came from her guard and her lawyer.

It wasn’t helping her mental health being shut away from life. It left her feeling even more stressed than when The Illusive Man was perched on her shoulder.

Being stuck in here gave her a lot of time to think. And remember.

* * *

_  
“You sure, Shepard?” Wrex asked, his erection twitching against her thigh as he held himself over her._

_“So much yes,” she answered. “Just go slow and let me adjust.”_

_They’d used so much lubricant that Shepard was sure he’d fill her faster than he could control. But he did control his movement. Her moan was low as he pushed forward, stretching her. His scaly waist was so hot against her thighs she was close to being overwhelmed with sensations she was feeling. His thick cock, covered in bumps, slowly slid inside of her._

_Her body was shaking, sweat tingling against her skin when the movement stopped. “Wrex?”_

_“You okay?”_

_“Need a minute,” she whispered shakily._

_“You’ve cum twice,” he growled. “It’s my turn.”_

_She smiled up at him, his blood red eyes raking over her naked body. “You’re my first krogan,” she told him quietly. His growl of arousal made her gasp when the vibrations ghosted over her body. “Fuck me,” she begged.  
_

* * *

“Commander?”

How many times had she told James not to call her by that rank? She had been stripped of it months ago. Before she could process the hustle of activity, Earth was being invaded.

One stupid political thing after another and she was having to calm three species leaders in the briefing room on the Normandy. It was absolutely ridiculous. The salarian dalatrass was so damn stupid. It took every ounce of inner strength to not shoot the bitch. She was glad to know the other two leaders felt the same, though Wrex didn’t like salarians to begin with.

Having him there, watching her prep to rescue his clan’s females almost felt like old times. If not for the ache in her heart.

“Shepard.”

“Wrex,” she replied quietly.

“When this is done…” He started.

“Listen,” she said after he paused. “If you only want sex, find someone else. I still love you and it wouldn’t be fair for me.”

“I’m ready, Shepard,” Liara interrupted. Shepard smiled affectionately. Liara may be the Shadow Broker, but she was still oblivious sometimes. It was hard for her not to show her young age.

“Load up,” Shepard ordered when she caught sight of Garrus. When her squad gave her a nod she turned her attention back to the waiting krogan. “Let’s go get your females, Wrex.”

* * *

The way Wrex acted towards the female was unlike anything Shepard had seen before. It hurt. She kept her mouth shut as her former lover tried to impress the female. Instead, she watched the stars fly by with her omni-headphones blaring loud music in her ears so she didn’t have to hear anything.

Liara rested her head against Shepard’s shoulder, the blue woman exhausted from the intense fighting. But she’d held up far better than when she had when Shepard found her in the Prothean dig. Shepard closed her eyes and let the music distract her mind. It was easier to just pretend the last year of her life healed her heart.

Shepard opened her eyes when Liara patted her knee. A message from Grunt popped up. She quickly opened it after turning off her music. Sometimes Grunt sent voice clips too. Instead of a verbal message, it was just a quick note and a holo of Grunt and Urz. Her soft chuckle was genuine as she tilted her arm to show Liara her nephew. This was the only child she was going to get to have. And damn it if that didn’t make her heart ache even worse.

Two sets of krogan eyes were on her, the weight nearly unbearable as she did her best to ignore them. With a sigh she closed the message before resting her cheek against Liara’s head. A quick nap was going to be all she got to get her through the next few hours as missions poured in. As soon as the shuttle returned to the Normandy, they were heading to Grissom Academy.

“Brain chemicals off balance. Depression? Likely,” Mordin said as the cool tingle of his scanner slid over her face. “Mental health worse.”

“Garrus, Mordin’s scanning me again,” she mumbled tiredly causing Garrus to chuckle.

“Worry,” Mordin scoffed. “Our future in your hands.”

“I’ll do the job, Mordin,” Shepard told him. “I always do.”

“Know that,” he replied. “Determined. But at what cost?”

“Whatever it takes,” she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late into the night cycle but she was still working on reports. For once Admiral Hackett didn’t mind the short and sweet format she’d always used.

_Landed. Met resistance. Eliminated resistance. Rescued damsel(s)._

Except this time, they took over every Cerberus facility they cleared instead of blowing it up. It made her job a little easier.

With one last message sent, she shut down her terminal and stripped to her underwear on the way to her bed. Then, she fell face first into the mattress. A groan left her when she heard her door open.

“I can’t do another mission until I sleep, Garrus,” she said. Garrus had the energy of a human toddler. It was annoying at times.

“You let Garrus see you undressed?” Came a deep jealous growl. _Wrex._

“Everyone has seen me naked,” she answered but didn’t bother to move. Looking at him would make her weak. “You have a waiting mission and it’s on my list. _After_ I get some rest.”

“I’m not here for that,” he told her.

She sighed. “I already told you I don’t want a sex only thing. That’s why I didn’t take you up on your breeding request last year.”

“You have got to be the hardest person to talk to and that’s saying a lot. You should’ve been born krogan.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not. Just a weak little human,” she told him.

He growled, a warm hand gripped her ankle and flipped her onto her back. “If you were krogan you could smell what I don’t know how to say.”

“Then learn to talk, Wrex. Because I don’t have the olfactory receptors that you do.”

“The what?” He asked, his voice rising an octave.

“Sense of smell!” She closed her eyes and breathed deep, trying to push the anger, want, and the possibility of fresh pain away. “What do you want, Wrex?”

“To smell you,” he told her roughly. “Just to be sure it’s you.”

Her eyes watered but she understood completely. How many times had she thought she was just an echo of her former self? “Okay,” she conceded. “It’s past time I know if I’m a VI or not.”

She stood from the bed, the cold metal floor against her bare feet. It used to bother her, but it didn’t anymore. As much as she used to hate having cold feet, she embraced it now. It was far better than freezing to death in the void as your air escaped your suit.

The last time she stood before Wrex half-dressed and smelling of eezo, they’d just defeated Saren. Wrex’s scent was a strange one, but unmistakable. He smelled like wet foliage and the dessert at the same time. But it wasn’t his scent being tested.

It was hers.

She waited patiently as he pressed his snout against her neck and breathed. But every second that passed felt like the year she’d been without him. “Well?” She asked, her voice wavering.

“Your salarian wants a sample,” he told her as he pulled back to meet her eyes. “I was hoping for some release before then.”

Anger filled her bones, “Am I me or not? I can’t smell your emotions, Wrex!”

“I love getting you fired up, Shepard,” he said, his voice a near rumble.

“If you don’t use your damn words I’m going to head-butt you and toss you out of my room on your ass,” she growled in his face.

Wrex sighed and shook his head. “Other than a hint of metal, your scent is the same.”

“I have metal bones in a lot of my body,” she told him.

“You are you, Shepard,” he told her again.

“Swear it,” she whispered emotionally.

His comforting rumble filled her senses as he stepped back into her space. His cranial plate brushed her forehead, his large hands settled lightly on her hips. “I promise on my ancestral armor that you are _my_ Shepard.”

The relieved shudder that went through her body couldn’t be helped. Loud metal clanks quickly filled the room as her tears fell freely. It was seconds before she was pressed against soft scales and skin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered roughly. “I should’ve done this on Tuchanka. I shouldn’t have left you wondering.”

She couldn’t help but press her nose against his neck and inhale. She’d missed him, more than she ever expected to miss anyone.

“I may not survive this war, Wrex,” she told him softly. It was truth.

“I know, I can smell your fear,” he replied. “But you will.”

“How?”

“I’m not leaving your side in this.”

That was the closest she’d probably ever get to hear him say he loved her. But it was enough, it had to be enough.

* * *

“It’s about time,” Garrus commented as Shepard was grabbing a meal. “I was so tired of smelling your boyfriend’s despair.” She said nothing. Shepard had no clue Wrex continued to suffer after her return. “Then there was your longing… I’ve had a near constant headache for the last year.”

“Sorry, Garrus,” she told him, but her mind was on the krogan joining the crew in the mess hall.

She dropped her tray on the counter, her shoulders back as she took long strides to him.

“Shepard,” he questioned as all eyes turned to her.

Instead of answering with the customary reply, she placed her palms on his cheek bones before rubbing her nose on his. His sigh was affection mixed with annoyance. He didn’t like people knowing he was a softie. She smiled before planting a chaste kiss on his wide mouth. He grumbled but pulled her body against his armor before turning, dipping her, and licking her neck. A krogan kiss.

Laughing felt good when he placed her back on her feet and swatted her ass.

 

** EPILOGUE **

 

Celebrations were in full swing on Tuchanka where Shepard spent the majority of her off time. Mordin’s stone statue had finally been finished and had been unveiled during the anniversary of the end of the war. It had been a little emotional.

During her shore leave, she spent most of her day’s on Tuchanka surrounded by krogan children. They hung off of her like accessories as she toured new facilities that were being built on the healing krogan world. Wrex and Bakara made good leaders and Shepard was crazy proud of all they’d accomplished since the war was won.

At dusk, children would return to their mother’s and Shepard would make her way to Wrex’s home to prepare his dinner. She loved that he grumbled every time she cooked for him. She’d only burnt his meals a few times and those had been his fault.

It probably didn’t help that she only wore her underwear in the warm home. She was sure he warmed it up on purpose.

Hours after she took her sweet time cleaning up and avoiding advances, she’d let Wrex carry her to his nest. Only after he made her body slick with sweat and boneless would he lower the temperature. Wrex loved to snuggle and the only time she would let him was when the room was cool. He grumbled but gave in. Always.

Sometimes she’d wake him in the middle of the night for another round. Sometimes he’d wake her with the sunrise. Very rarely they would spend the whole night mating.

If they weren’t up with the sunrise, Urz would break in and wake them. It had taken her months to figure out Zaeed was hacking the lock and letting the varren in. He wasn’t a very good influence on her son, but she was glad Zaeed found his place in the galaxy.

Shepard lay on her sleeping mates chest watching him sleep. She knew her scent of love would be soaked up by his furs. It would surround him when she was gone working.

“Shepard,” he said sleepily without opening his eyes.

“Wrex,’ she whispered huskily. She was sure her aroused scent was beginning to make its way to him. “I sure missed you while I was working.”


End file.
